1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interrupt controlling method.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to execute a task process and an interrupt process exclusively of one another, conventional interrupt controlling devices have adopted a technique of switching the start of an interrupt handler between enablement and disablement by using an interrupt mask.
Specifically, before starting to execute a first task process that is necessary to be executed exclusively of interrupt processes, an interrupt mask is set to “disable”. Then, after completing the first task process but before starting to execute a second task process, which does not need to be executed exclusively of interrupt processes, the interrupt mask is set to “enable”.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-73350 discloses a technology related to an interrupt controlling device using an interrupt mask.
In this kind of conventional interrupt controlling device, however, even when an interrupt request does not occur, processes for setting interrupt mask registers are additionally executed other than essential task processes. This causes a problem of slowing-down the execution speed of the task processes.